


Porn Hour

by karlaakamsloki (lababykarla)



Series: Tasertricks Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lababykarla/pseuds/karlaakamsloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Loki enjoy some girl time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incubigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubigirl/gifts).



> Written for Incubigirl and her porn hour at tumblr.

Darcy was writing the report she should have done yesterday, Coulson was on her ass for not doing the reports how he wanted them but in her defense she wasn't even suppose to be helping Coulson.

 

She leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes in a brief moment of exhaustion, between helping Jane with her data and writing reports for Coulson, she was pretty sure death was near.

 

Her moment of peace was interrupted by the _click click_ of her laptop as Loki typed away.

 

“What are you doing?” She didn't open her eyes but the typing stalled for a second before picking up again.

 

“I am...researching midgardian technology and this invention called the internet.”

 

Darcy opened her eyes to look at him, Loki was sitting on one of the circular stools, laptop on the kitchen island that separated the living room from the kitchen. She couldn't see the screen only his back but his back looked tense and this was very curious.

 

“What are you looking at then?” She stood up to stand next to him but Loki quickly closed the laptop and put a hand on it.

 

“It matters not.” Loki flicked dust from the laptop and stared blankly at the refrigerator.

 

“Really? Because I would love to see what _matter not_ so much that you won't let me see.” She put a hand on top of his to move it but he just took her hand in his and didn't let go, he turned to look at her and Darcy had a moment of surprise when she realized how clouded Loki's eyes were.

 

Loki's eyes only got that intense when...

 

“Oh my god. You're looking at porn aren't you? You discovered porn.” Loki was turned on and she couldn't help the giggle that escape, because wouldn't it figure gods were just as horny as human guys?

 

Loki gave her an embarrassed look before trying to get up and leave, Darcy put a hand on his shoulder and made him stayed seated.

 

“Show me.” Loki looked startled at her requests but opened the laptop back obediently.

 

“Oh my god, you discovered lesbian porn.” She put a hand to her mouth to stop the laugh as the two girls on the screen continued to rub their naked bodies against each other.

 

“Do midgardian couples enjoyed witnessing this together? I was led to believe by the commentators on the moving images that it was suppose to be a secret...and only for men.” Loki looked confused and she could only imagine what sort of comments Loki had read, it always bother her to know men thought women didn't like porn because that such a fucking lie.

 

“Girls like porn as much as guys and I have no problem with you looking at it, as long as I can look with you.” She winked at him and Loki smirked.

 

It didn't take her long to realize Loki was going through a tumblr blog, something called 'porn hour' consuming most of the last two pages they had seen. All the pictures, gifs and videos were of a lesbian nature, Loki would tighten the arm he had around her waist every time something he really liked popped up on the screen.

 

“Have you looked at anything else? Straight porn?” She asked while they watched a girl on a couch pleasuring another girl with her hand, Loki seemed particularly fond of this one as he continued to watch the gifset with intense eyes as the arm around her waist got tighter by the second.

 

“Straight porn?” He wouldn't stop looking at the laptop's screen but Darcy found she had just as much trouble looking away from the girl who was spread wide as another girl behind her continued to rub her clit with her hand, the entire scene was probably based around two friends watching movies if the orange bowl filled with popcorn was anything to go by.

 

“A guy and a girl.” When it came to porn standards Darcy actually found that kind of porn fairly boring, the wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am not as fulfilling as lesbian or gay porn but she had to ask in case Loki did like it and more options could be explored.

 

“No, I do not find it as...appealing.” Loki scrolled down to a video, growing bored with the gifset, he clicked and they both waited while the video loaded.

 

“Yeah straight porn is kind of boring.” The arm around her tensed and then relaxed again every few seconds, Darcy grabbed the hand on her waist and gave him a soft squeeze signaling for him to let her go. Loki did so reluctantly and she moved behind him and put her arms around his waist, putting her head next to his.

 

“You know when I was a freshman in college I met this girl.” Loki tensed under her but continued to wait for the video to load. “She was this tiny little thing, she was like a barbie really. Huge blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair, she had curves in all the right places and I just wanted to lick her all over. Play the video Loki.”

 

Loki did, though Darcy could see his hand was shaking when he pressed play.

 

There was a blonde girl in a blue dress on the bed, laying down, while another girl, a brunette, in a cream color dress began to move her hands across the blonde's breasts and stomach.

 

It was a powerful image, one that made her rub her thighs together in response.

 

“So anyway this girl becomes my friend, we hang out and talk about school and boys and whatever else. One day while were studying she tells how much she's always wanted a lesbian experience and then she asked me if I would do her the honor of licking her pussy.” She starts to mimic the woman on the screen, rubbing Loki across his flat chest missing his nipples even when he leaned forward into her touch. Loki gave her a low growl and she bites his shoulder while she tries not to laugh at his responses.

 

She feels it then, a shift, Loki's green t shirt starts feeling fuller across the chest area and the shoulder she's still biting on becomes more slender, the waist she has her arms around becomes smaller until she's left with not a man but a woman.

 

She becomes even more turn on when Loki moves to face her and she realizes Loki is not only a woman but gorgeous woman, her boyfriend is a prettier woman than she is but instead of feeling insecure about it she only grows more wet with the knowledge that she's going to able to touch him this way.

 

“Continue Darcy.” His voice is soft but persistent and she stares dizzily at his lips, which are a little fuller, wanting to kiss him and taste but Loki turns back to the laptop and she reluctantly continues to imitate the video and talk about her college wild days.

 

“I was nervous and excited, mostly because she was hot and she started blushing when I first touched one of her boobs, they were soft and perky and her nipples were this brown color that reminded me of sand.” She touched his nipples then, Loki moaned, both his hands clinging to the counter top.

 

“I realized pretty early that I was going to take the lead, because I had barely kissed her and she was already a mess underneath me. So I took control and I kissed her mouth first, then her neck until she begged me to do something else. I touched and teased her nipples with my mouth and my hand while I started to touch her pussy.” Loki was breathing hard now, all pretenses of control gone. Darcy stopped imitating the video and instead began dragging both of her hands underneath his shirt until she found his breasts, they felt so big and his nipples were so hard and she wanted to lick them and oh god the sounds he was making while she twisted them was heaven.

 

The video was almost done then but neither of them was paying attention anymore.

 

“She was so wet, so wet. I put my fingers on her clit and watched while she screamed.” She was wet too and tired of the slow game they were playing but she refused to stop because Loki was never this desperate for her touch, never this close to begging her for pleasure.

 

She was going to keep the game going but Loki twisted around the chair and grabbed her lips with hers.

 

His mouth was hard and needy but soft in a way it hadn't been before, she was too distracted with his tongue to notice the hand sneaking inside her her cotton shorts until she felt the shock of pleasure when he touched her clit.

 

She screamed and let him go, Loki took the chance to stand before dragging them both to the floor.

 

She was naked then, the cool touch from the marble floor letting her know Loki had done a little hocus pocus to move things along.

 

“Wait, wait.” She pushed him back until they were both sitting on the floor, breathing hard.

 

She wanted to see him, like a woman because she wasn't sure she would get the chance again.

 

Loki had always been the most attractive man she had ever met, if she could call him that, but the woman in front of her was a true goddess and Darcy grew giddy knowing she was going to hit that.

 

Loki rolled his eyes at her probably knowing what was going through her head.

 

Darcy wondered if this was the appropriate time to tell Loki about the box of toys underneath her bed.

 

“Maybe we should-” She didn't get to finish though because that the precise moment her cellphone rang and someone started knocking on their door.

 

“Lady Darcy I have come to fetch my brother.” Thor's booming voice was like a bucket of cold water and she withered in disappointment because while Thor liked to bother them just for the sake of it, he only sounded that serious when their was trouble.

 

She was disappointed but Loki looked pissed, if there was something Loki hated more than not being able to rule the world it was someone interrupting their sexy times.

 

Loki kissed her one last time before standing up and reverting back to his male glory, clothes appearing on him while he walked to the door.

 

Darcy stood up slowly, uncomfortable with her reappearing wet panties but unwilling to show Thor what he had interrupted.

 

“Did someone perish?”

 

Thor looked confused at Loki's question but decided his brother was probably playing with him and instead told them there was a giant octopus eating boats.

 

“Very well.” Loki gave a resigned sigh before turning back to her. “I shall be back and we will finish what we started.”

 

Darcy couldn't help but give him a grin and wink before he left.

 

Thor stood dumbfounded for a second before Loki yelled his name from outside.

 

“Lady Darcy perhaps you would like to join the Lady Jane while you wait for my brother's return. I am told she shall be watching some of your midgardian moving pictures.” Thor gave her an encouraging smile but Darcy could only remember the two women from the gifset.

 

“Maybe.” Her horny mind was telling her weird things and she stood still until Thor gave her a pleased smile before leaving.

 

There was no way she was going to be able to get back to work, so instead she grabbed her laptop and made her way into her bedroom deciding that maybe creating a tumblr for her and Loki wouldn't be such a bad idea, at the very least they could do porn hour together.

 

Hours later when Loki came home, he would find her naked, a wide grin on her face and a box of sex toys spread around the bed.


End file.
